Treasure
by anon1126
Summary: An ep fic, taking place in The Goblet of Fire. Cedric isn't Hogwarts champion but Harry is still pulled in. Severus Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story follows the events of _The Goblet of Fire_ but takes a few turns to support my story. Please R&R.

 _Harlow Harris walked into Professor Snape's dungeon office in the last days of her fifth year, "Severus, how can you ignore what is going on between the two of us?" she asked, forward for her but she felt she was running out of time._

 _Snape looked at her, his face serious as usual, as he shook his head, "Foolish girl, you are not even eighteen years of age," he began before adding a thought against his better judgement, "Come to me at the beginning of next year and we shall reevaluate our situation. Will that appease you?" he asked._

 _Harlow looked at her teacher, whom she'd been in love with for the last two years, and nodded, "I can agree to your proposal but don't think for a moment you're buying yourself time because I am not going to forget how I feel," she explained before turning away from him and storming out of his office._

* * *

Harlow gathered her things for her sixth year at Hogwarts as she told her parents goodbye. She went alone to the train and made her journey to school where she quickly took her things to her dorm before making her ways down to the depths of the dungeon.

She reached Snape's door and knocked gently before waiting for a response. The door opened slowly to reveal Snape's surprised face on the other side.

"May I help you with something Ms. Harris?" he asked as he opened the door, just enough to allow her through.

Harlow made her way into his office, knowing they had limited time before dinner would begin, and spoke, "You told me that I could speak with you this year about us and what is going on, are you ready to do that now?" she was bold in her voice but inside she felt shaky.

Snape looked at her, his face showing surprise, "I did not seriously believe you would return so I haven't given your proposal any thought. Why do you pursue a relationship with me? Besides the obvious obstacle that I am your teacher, you're far too young for me," he stated as he took in her forward beginning to the new year.

Harlow wasn't shocked at his reaction as she'd predicted he hadn't taken her seriously before, "Professor Snape, I have deep feelings for you and I know from our interactions that you feel them too. We can ignore them once again as we have in the past but I would very much like to see where we go from the innocent, accidental touches," she stated, putting herself out there and allowing him total control of their story.

"Ms. Harris, I am not only the head of your house but your professor which means that you and I can not communicate like this," he replied, looking away, "I had no idea that you would pursue me when I spoke to you at the end of last year but you need to understand that we can never be anything more then what we are. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked, his face serious but in his eyes, Harlow could see a soft hint of regret.

She nodded, "Yes sir, I will let you get ready for the feast. See you later," she said quickly before turning away from him and racing to her dorm to put her things away.


	2. Chapter 2

After the opening festivities, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament which was only open to students over the age of seventeen and after her interaction with Snape, Harlow needed a distraction. After curfew the night following the announcement, Harlow wrote her name on a slip of paper and walked down to the Goblet where she was easily able to throw it in.

As she turned to go back down to the Slytherin dorms, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ms. Harris, what are you doing out of your dorm after hours?" she heard Professor Snape ask so she turned to look at him as she answered.

She offered a subtle smile before she spoke, "I'm so sorry Sir, I was only putting my name in the Goblet without an audience. I was heading back to my room," she replied.

Snape nodded before he spoke again, "You put your name in the Goblet to compete in the Triwizard Tournament? Why?" he asked two questions as he moved closer to her in the darkness, allowing her to see him clearly.

Harlow swallowed at his closeness before she answered, "Yes Sir, I wanted to represent Hogwarts against the visiting schools and I thought it would be good for me to put my thoughts on something other then you," she admitted as she looked away toward the window which shown the night sky.

Snape looked away briefly as well, after her revelation, before he spoke, "What you have entered is very dangerous and I wish you would have spoken with me before you did so."

Harlow furrowed her brow before she spoke, "Why do you care, Severus? You made it clear that I am your student and all students over seventeen are allowed to enter so it is not your concern unless you are admitting to your feelings," she let her statement fall to his feet where she waited to hear his response.

Professor Snape backed away slightly after his initial movements towards her, "I am your head of house so my concern is natural. You need to stop thinking so deeply into each move I make and focus on your time here a student. Be careful," he added as he moved past her to walk away before turning back once more, "Return to your dorm before I reach it or you will face severe consequences."

"Severe consequences worse then what we do everyday? That is not even possible," Harlow replied as she raced away into the dark halls of Hogwarts to her dorm leaving Snape even more flustered then usual.

* * *

Harlow walked over to the Gryffindor table a few days later, "Hermione, do you know if anyone from your house has entered the competition?"

Hermione turned to face the older student and smiled when she realized it was Harlow, "No one that would be able to hold a candle to you? How's your sixth year going? I am looking so forward to the academic challenges you are facing right now," she said, not in a sarcastic manner but a genuinely excited one.

Harlow laughed, "I wish I had the drive you do for the academic part of our time here but I can promise you'll love the sixth year because it has been a challenge so far, especially potions."

Hermione smiled again, "No one enjoys Snape's class even if they're good at Potions. Do you think you'll be picked as the Hogwarts Champion?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harlow shrugged, "I hope it's me but there is no way to know. I wish it was our houses against each other instead of one of ours versus these visiting schools but I'm biased and I like to face what I know. Anyone too young trying to get in?"

Hermione began to laugh, "Fred and George Weasley tried but they failed and turned into old men for a few hours. People think Harry will want to compete but he's too young and doesn't want to so it doesn't matter."

Harlow nodded, "I'll see you later today when Dumbledore pulls the names. I better get back before I catch more flack for hanging with a younger year who's from our rival house," she finished with a wink before she disappeared to her own classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

Harlow walked back to the room where the Goblet was holding the champions within and where she'd had her last confrontation with Snape to find out who would compete.

Dumbledore arrived right on time and gave a speech before he began pulling the names to read out loud. The first paper sprung forth from the Goblet and into his hand.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" he said first as Krum appeared and took his place beside the headmaster before walking down a staircase behind the Professor's table.

Dumbledore summoned the next name, "From Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!" he exclaimed with a jovial smile as the girls from that school giggled and Fleur took her place before following where Krum had gone.

"Finally, from our own school," Dumbledore began as he awaited the slip of paper.

Harlow caught herself gazing in the direction where Snape stood, watching for his reaction if her name was the one called. She could see anxiety on his face though he hid it well to those who didn't know him.

Dumbledore smiled as a slip of paper reached his hand and he unfolded it, "The Hogwarts champion is Harlow Harris!"

Harlow smiled triumphantly as she stood and got high fives from her housemates before she took her spot where Krum and Fleur had gone. Harlow noticed Snape had looked away when her name was called as if he couldn't face the room or his emotions would be noted.

She shook it off as she entered the room where the other champions had gone, "Fleur and Viktor, I apologize in advance for my victory," she announced her presence smugly.

The two laughed at her comment as the three shook hands, signifying their bond. They took their spots next to eachother as they waited for the teachers to join them and tell them what would happen next.

After a few moments, Harry Potter walked into the room, followed by the voices of yelling not too far behind him.

"Harry, how did you get your name in?" Harlow asked when he appeared and she moved toward him.

"I didn't," he replied, "I don't know what's going on."

Harlow was going to address him again but she was stopped when Dumbledore came in and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt.

"Potter, how did you enter your name into the Goblet?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, fear evident on his face, "I didn't Sir."

"Did you have one of your older friends do it for you, boy?" Dumbledore continued his interrogation though Harlow could see fear on the headmaster's face as well which caused her to suddenly get uneasy.

Harry shook his head, "Sir, I didn't and I have no idea how my name got in there. I am very sorry but I don't know what's going on," he revealed, hoping for a break in the intensity of the moment.

Dumbledore released the boy before he looked at the other teachers in the room, "Take your students to their proper housing while I allow our Minister of Magic to make the call on this situation."

Snape nodded as he looked at Harlow and gestured for her to follow him from the room.

Harlow did as she was asked, giving Harry a look of reassurance before leaving.

"Why did you put your name in there, Ms. Harris?" Snape asked once they were alone.

Harlow shrugged, "I wanted to compete and win for our school but after this Harry situation, I'm not sure it's safe. Well, it might be less safe then it was."

"You're quite right about that," Snape replied as he ushered her into a hidden corner, towering over her, "There is something dark regarding his entry and you are now in even more grave danger then I'd originally feared," he stated, his eyes locked onto hers causing her skin to burn.

"Could you step back just a bit?" Harlow asked as she swallowed before adding to his concern, "If there are dark forces involved in this Tournament then I will need you close even more then I thought before. Can you handle that without allowing us to become more?" some of her bold feelings had resurfaced from his proximity to her.

He shook his head, "How can you even think about that when your life could very well be in danger?"

Harlow reached up and placed her hand on the top button of his robes, wrapping her fingers around it, "Professor, you're all I think about," she admitted, maintaining eye contact with him.

Snape breathed in deeply as he felt her hand on him, though there was still fabric preventing a more intimate touch and he leaned down toward her as if he might allow his lips to meet hers but then spoke instead, "You need to let that go because it can never happen. I will help you with this and I will not allow anything bad to happen to but that is the extent of our relationship, understood?" his words betrayed what he truly felt as he said them.

Harlow nodded as she reached her hand from his chest to his cheek, inhaling as she felt his flesh against hers, "I can do whatever you need me to," she replied, "You know where I'll be if you find out anything about the first task," she added as she removed her hand and moved out of the dark corner to disappear down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Harlow was walking down the hall with her best friend Sapphire a few days after the selection to see Snape heading her way, gesturing for her to follow him once he reached her.

"Sapphire, I left something back at the dorm," Harlow exclaimed feeling foolish, "Do you mind if I meet you in class? I know you don't like to be later," she added with a subtle smile.

Sapphire smiled as she saw Draco walking toward them, "Malfoy, my friend is ditching me, walk me to class?" she yelled in the boy's direction.

Harlow smiled as Draco made his way over to the girls and smiled as he looked at Sapphire, "I suppose I can since I have nothing better to do," he replied as Sapphire gave Harlow an approving nod before walking away allowing her to match stride with Snape as he reached her.

"Nice work getting away," he said as he moved with her until they were in a closed classroom, alone, "I have information for you," he began.

Harlow took a deep breath as she got ready for his news, "I am really nervous about whatever you are about to tell me so just lay it on me," she replied, her heart beating a mile a minute from anxiety and Snape being in the same room with her while they were alone.

Snape nodded as he continued, "I don't know why you'd be concerned with my information as I've never been known to be wordy but the task will be dragons. There are four: the Hungarian Horntail, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Chinese Fireball and a Common Welsh Green," he revealed, "You will pick one of those tomorrow morning during the first task and you have to retrieve a golden egg without getting killed," he explained watching the color leave Harlow's face just briefly before she had a thought.

Harlow took a deep breath, one of relief for the first time since she'd put her name in the Goblet, "My family has an affinity for dragons and I have a connection with most," she began, "This will be ok because if I'm right, the dragon should allow me to get what I need and leave without a single sign of aggression. I just have to get close so it can know me."

Snape raised his brow at her explanation, "You believe you can walk up to the dragon and let it know who you are and then you can simply get what you need and leave?"

Harlow nodded, "I know it sounds insane but my family has never been attacked by a dragon, when they've encountered one anyway, and they simply allow us to share their space."

"I very much hope you are correct but you should research each one and prepare tonight, just to be safe. I will be there in attendance but there is nothing I can do," he replied.

"I understand," she replied, "There's something I need to do before we leave this room just in case I am wrong and I die tomorrow trying to tame a dragon…" she let her words drift to made sure she had his full attention, though she knew she did.

Snape wasn't sure what she wanted but his worry for her outweighed his judgement when it came to her and he nodded, waiting to see what she needed.

Harlow reached up and placed both of her hands on his face as she stepped up onto her tiptoes and looked into his eyes for a moment before she made the first move in their back and forth. She placed her lips to his, closing her eyes as their mouths met. She felt him soften at her touch and as she felt his body open up to her, she pulled back and left, leaving more confused and concerned about her then ever.

* * *

Harlow woke the next morning and looked at the untouched dragon books beside her bed as she got up and put on her Quidditch robes before walking to breakfast. As she made her way out of the Slytherin common room, she ran into Snape on the other side of their entrance.

"Ms. Harris, are you prepared for the event this morning?" he asked, keeping the conversation very professional.

Harlow shook her head, "I got books to do research as you suggested but I crashed as soon as I got in my bed so we'll have to hope I was right."

Snape sighed and she watched as his features softened as he did so, "Please be careful today, Harlow," he requested, realizing as her name left his lips that he'd slipped.

She looked up at him with a smile on her lips, "I'll look for you after I handle my task. Don't worry," she added before she began climbing the stairs to the main level of the castle.

She realized quickly once she was in the Great Hall that she was the only Champion eating breakfast as if today was the same as any other day. She didn't know if they knew what the task included but she knew she was the only one not terrified at the prospect.

After breakfast, Harlow joined Viktor, Fleur and Harry in the Champion's Tent and awaited the Minister so they could find out what they would face.

"Harry, are you worried?" Harlow asked while they sat in silence, all of them hoping Rita Skeeter wouldn't find her way in.

Harry nodded, "If my tip on this task is correct then we should all be very worried."

"Just do what you always do, Potter, and you'll be just fine," she assured him before the Minister walked in, holding a velvet bag in his hands.

"Good morning, Champions," the Minister began, "In this bag, I have four miniature versions of the dragons waiting outside to face each of you. You will choose a dragon and that will be the one you face and you must capture the golden egg. Do you all understand?" he asked.

The group nodded as Viktor nodded and reached into the bag first to pull out a small Chinese Fireball before Fleur drew the Common Welsh Green. Harry drew next and pulled the Hungarian Horntail causing Harlow to breath a sigh of relief as she pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout.

"You all have your dragons and Ms. Decalour will go first, followed by Mr. Krum, Mr. Potter and finally Ms. Harris," the Minister added before wishing the luck as Fleur left the tent and the rest of the champions awaited their turn.

Finally, Harlow was alone in the tent until she heard the cannon sound and knew it was her turn. She stood from the bench and walked out into the rocky terrain created for this task. She inhaled deeply before making her way toward the egg and the dragon, unarmed.

The Short-Snout was a deep blue color and it eyed Harlow as she drew near. Harlow looked up toward the teacher's seats and saw their booth had been torn in two but Snape was sitting up, watching her closely.

"May I have this golden egg?" Harlow requested softly of the dragon as she got within a few feet of it and stopped, reaching her hand out as a sign of trust.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as the dragon moved near Harlow and sniffed her hand as a dog or cat would do on first meeting. After a small interaction between the dragon and Harlow, it nodded toward the egg, allowing consent.

"Thank you," she said as she gently picked up the golden egg and walked back to the Champion's Tent without an altercation.

When she reached the tent, Dumbledore was waiting, "How did you do that, Ms. Harris? I have never heard of a witch taming a dragon," he confessed.

Harlow shrugged her shoulders, "My family has always had an affinity for dragons' trust and I don't know why but it appears it's chosen me as well," she replied.

"Whatever the reason may be, that was astonishing," he stated, "Go back to your common rooms, Champions," he said to the entire group, "Celebrate and prepare, however possible, for task two."


	5. Chapter 5

Harlow spent the next few days explaining what little she could regarding the dragon's respect of her to teachers and students alike. She was nowhere near figuring out what task two would include when Dumbledore interrupted dinner, a week later, to make an announcement.

"Task One held it's fair share of surprises but the competition is not over yet and as we prepare for the next event, I am excited to announced the Yule Ball," he said, his face lit up with excitement as he continued, "As you could have guessed, this is a dance and it will take place this weekend. I encourage you to ask people from different houses or schools then your own and you will each have dance lessons following dinner with your respective head of houses."

Harlow wasn't sure how to feel about a dance, other then her desire to go with someone she couldn't take, as she finished her meal and walked back to the common room to find the entire space cleared to create a dancefloor.

Harlow took a seat with the girls as Snape arrived and began, "You all heard our Headmaster's announcement that there will be a dance and I will teach you the basics so you don't make fools of yourselves or this house. May I have a volunteer?" he asked, looking around the room.

Harlow didn't want to give in to the temptation but after no one else raised their hands, she did.

Snape closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before he nodded, "Ms. Harris, thank you," he said as she stood and made her way to him.

"Place one hand on my shoulder and the other in mine," he requested as he placed his own hand on her waist, sending shivers through her body. They hadn't spoken alone since she had kissed him.

Snape kept composure of his own feelings as he led her in the dance, explaining to the rest of the students what he was doing while Harlow was lost in the moment. "Everyone, pair up," he finally announced as he continued to move across the floor with Harlow in his arms.

"Are you alright, Ms. Harris?" he asked once the attention was no longer on them, his hand lowering ever so slightly without him even realizing it.

"Of course, Professor," she replied, lying as she spoke, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was merely concerned that this might not be the best thing for you after what happened between us," he responded, "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea and imagine we were pursuing a future together."

His words stung as they hit her ears and she looked up into his eyes, "I am not aware of what you're referring to but if you would like me to find a different dance partner to make this easier, I'd be happy to."

Snape sighed, she was not easy to shake or at least she wouldn't show it, "That will not be necessary, Ms. Harris. Just be conscious of where we are and please keep your lips to yourself," he added, hoping this sting would give her the message because his defenses were weakening and he knew he couldn't hold out forever if she kept pursuing him.

Harlow knew he was being cruel on purpose but the words still hurt as she maintained eye contact, holding back the tears that threatened to escape, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir," she replied before she changed the subject, "Have you learned anything about the second task?"

Snape was surprised and added to his internal struggle from her response, "I have, indeed. One of the Champions took their egg into the bath and opened it under the water."

Harlow nodded, "So, now I just need to find a bathtub where I can be alone while I figure out the hint. That shouldn't be too incredibly difficult," she said sarcastically with half an eye roll before she stopped herself.

"If you come to my office this evening, after this dance lesson," he began his offer, "I can allow you to use my private bath in order to keep the hint a secret, if you would not think that too strange."

Harlow thought over his offer as she looked around at all the students around them, wishing she could be with him just as she could with any boy in her school. She worried saying yes might get the two of them in trouble but she needed to figure out the task so she nodded, "I would happily accept your offer. When you dismiss us, I'll get my egg and meet you back at your office."

Snape nodded as the two continued to dance until the time ended and he pulled away from Harlow, more regretfully then he was comfortable to admit.

"Continue to practice and ask someone to the Yule Ball so you don't show up alone," he announced to the Slytherins, "You are dismissed and don't let me catch any of you out after curfew," he added a threat at the end before he turned and almost vanished from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning: This chapter will be slightly more risque.

Harlow raced to her room and grabbed her egg and a change of clothes, rushing to ensure Snape wouldn't change his mind. She gathered what she needed into her backpack, as if she was studying, when Sapphire entered their room.

"Where are you running off to? A shower after having to have Snape's hands on your for the last hour?" she laughed, no idea how Harlow felt about their Professor.

Harlow smiled back, "That was a weird time but no, I have a project with Hermione for our advanced class and I'm heading to the library to work with her."

"Maybe I'll see you down there," her friend replied, "I have some serious work to get done but I need a nap first," she revealed.

"See you there," Harlow lied as she waved and raced out of the Slytherin common room and down even further into the dungeon until she reached Snape's office door. She knocked and gasped when he opened the door so quickly.

"Come in," he ushered her in, "Filch is about to patrol and we don't need you being seen coming in here after hours," he explained his rushed beginning.

Harlow nodded, "I really don't need to explain anything like that especially after we just spent so long dancing together. Take me to your bathtub," she changed the subject unceremoniously.

Snape nodded as he led her back to a door off of his office which led to his chambers. They walked into his bedroom first which gave Harlow chills.

"I always thought I'd end up in here for different reasons," she let her thoughts slip out as she walked behind him, caught up in the simple elegance of his room.

Snape stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes showing how serious he was as he spoke, "What can I do to convince you to let that thought go? I feel it too," he revealed, for the first time outloud to her, "However, we can never pursue anything so it would be easier to drop it all together."

Harlow nodded, unable to suppress her smile at his confession, "I can do that. Just lead me to the bath and I will never mention my feelings for you again, I promise."

He led her through his bedroom to another room behind it and the door revealed his bathroom. She saw a large tub against the back wall and moved toward it.

"Any tricks to this?" she asked as she took off her backpack and began undoing her jacket and then her blouse.

"Can you wait just a moment before you take your clothes off?" he asked as she realized what she'd been doing and quickly mouthed an apology before he got the tub started for her, "Is that temperature alright?"

Harlow reached down and placed her hand into the water before she nodded, "Do you have any bubbles? Just in case, I need your help once I figure this thing out."

He nodded as he pulled his wand out and muttered a spell which filled the tub with large bubbles, "I'll be right outside in the bedroom if you need anything."

"Thank you for this," she said softly as he gave her a simple nod and disappeared from the room.

Harlow took off her clothes, pulling up her curls into a bun before she slid into the water, sighing deeply as the warm water and bubbles surrounded her body. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she got ready to grab the egg but she'd left her backpack too far away.

"Professor!" she called out, ashamed she needed him so quickly for something so small and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable again.

He walked back into the room and tried to keep his eyes away from her, "What do you need?" he asked.

"The egg is in my backpack over there," she pointed, "I didn't realize how far away I'd put it when I got in."

Snape nodded as he got it and walked to the edge of the tub to hand it to her when he finally looked at her. He saw her curls messily pulled up, only her bangs on her face, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Thank you so much," she said as she took the egg, "Sorry to make you come back so quick. Do you want to just stay and listen to this thing when I put it under the water? It'll probably save you a trip," she said, realistically.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor next to his bathtub, "That makes more sense then I want it to," he stated before changing the subject, "Have you asked anyone to the dance?"

"That is a strange question coming from you," she replied, "Even when you make small talk, it's rarely so personal but I love it," she revealed.

"Were you going to answer or just comment?" he asked again, a small smirk crossing his lips.

"Sorry," Harlow replied, "I'm still so surprised but no, I haven't and I don't plan to."

"Why not? There are many young men in this school just waiting to accompany you to a dance," he stated, "I've overheard them in class, especially when you wear your hair like it is right now."

Harlow sighed, feeling as though they were discussing what they'd agreed to drop, "I know that but I'm not interested in any of them and I'd rather go alone then have to pretend to be interested in someone all night so I don't hurt their feelings," she changed the topic, "What do you say we put this egg under the water and open it?"

Snape nodded, "Yes of course, my apologies for getting off track. Proceed."

Harlow sat up straight in the tub which allowed the bubbles to no longer do their job. Harlow didn't realize until she saw Snape suddenly look away from her and she looked down, quickly arranging the bubbles.

"Sorry," she whispered once it was safe and without another word, she put the egg under the water and opened it up.

Snape and Harlow's faces became mere inches apart as they listened for the clue. The room filled with singing:

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

"What does that mean?" Harlow asked when the clue finished, looking at Snape for the first time since she'd opened the egg, surprised to see how close his face was to hers.

Snape looked into her eyes, "There are merpeople in the Black Lake and it sounds as if they will take the thing you cherish most and your task will be to retrieve it."

"How will I breath under the water long enough to rescue someone?" she asked, once again, this task causing her to feel much more overwhelmed then the previous one.

"I will send you with gillyweed when you go back to your dorm," he answered as he looked at her, not moving away, "Do you want me to leave so you can get out and put your clothes on?"

Harlow shook her head, staring into his eyes, not moving a muscle. Snape looked back until he closed the gap between them and placed his lips to hers.

Harlow kissed back immediately, wrapping her wet hands around his neck to pull him closer. She pulled away just long enough to whisper, "Join me?"

He looked back at her, knowing what he should do but in this moment, he couldn't resist her another moment. Snape stood and pulled off his robes until he was naked. He was even more attractive then Harlow had imagined as he stepped into the bathtub with her, sitting back against the opposite side.

Harlow moved forward, straddling him as she resumed the kiss feeling his body against hers while they were surrounded by water and bubbles. "What made you change your mind?" she asked, breathless as she pulled away to adjust her position over him.

He shook his head, "I don't know and I am sure I will regret this but I have resisted my feelings for you for long enough," he confessed as he pulled her face back to his, kissing her lower lip as they grabbed for each other.

Harlow moved once more allowing him to slide inside of her as she moved with the rhythm of the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Harlow left Snape's room without either of them saying a word and she went to her room, gillyweed in her bag, to sleep for a few hours before her task the next morning.

"Harlow, wake up," Sapphire urged standing over her best friend, "You need to be at the lake in ten minutes!"

Harlow's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed, grabbing her gillyweed before she and Sapphire raced down to the lake's edge where everyone was ready for task two.

"Good luck," Sapphire whispered once they had to separate and Harlow stood next to the other Champions, noticing Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. He must regret their actions more then she'd expected.

"Champions, the merpeople took something very valuable to you this morning and it is waiting for you at the bottom of the lake," the Minister began, "You have exactly one hour to retrieve it and come back to the surface. Is everyone ready?"

The Champions nodded as Harlow ate the gillyweed Snape had given her, gagging it down before she felt gills growing on her neck and her feet morphing into flippers.

A shot rang out and the four dove into the lake. Harlow began swimming straight down, amazed at how clear it was beneath the surface. She didn't pay attention to anyone else as she swam so she wouldn't waste any of her time.

As she dove deeper and deeper, looking only straight ahead, she felt something on her leg. She turned back to see a Grindylow grabbing at her with his friends not too far behind. She kicked her leg to push it off and moved faster to get away from their attack.

Harlow propelled down as fast as her body could take her and she finally saw four people tied up at the lake's floor. She saw Fleur's sister, Hermione, Ron and Snape. Harlow knew Snape was down there because of her but she didn't know how the merpeople could know that he was most important to her.

She swam towards him, hoping the others would reach their targets soon, and untied Snape's ropes before pulling him into one of her arms and beginning the swim to the surface, starting to wonder how people would react when her valuable was revealed.

As she reached the surface, Snape began to wake from whatever allowed him to sleep and breath underwater. Harlow watched as he opened his eyes and saw her. She shook her head so he wouldn't struggle as she broke through the surface of the water, students there to help Snape out of the water.

Dumbledore moved forward and saw Harlow climbing back onto the dock once Snape was safe, though he was coughing up water from waking too soon, "Harlow Harris has completed Task Two first and she has luckily saved our Potion's Professor," he announced before lowering himself to Snape and Harlow.

"Are you alright Severus?" he asked.

Snape nodded, gagging up more water before he spoke, "I was clearly given the same dose as the others down there but I require a stronger amount but I'll recover."

"Ms. Harris, may I ask why the merpeople took Professor Snape as your most valued possession?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to her.

Harlow shrugged, "I don't love Potions so I have no idea unless it's because I was the lucky student who got to dance with Professor Snape during our house lessons. They must have gotten confused," she tried to explain away what was obvious.

Dumbledore shook his head but he couldn't speak again as the other Champions began to surface.

Harlow looked at Snape, "Are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry they took you but just know, it wasn't because of last night. They would have taken you even if that hadn't happened," she revealed, feeling terribly as he continued to catch his breath while processing what she said.

"They only take what matters to both parties," Snape replied, looking into her eyes as they were both lost in each other, unaware of the world around them. "They would have taken me before last night because of my own feeling as well," he said, his voice soft.

"I wish we weren't surrounded by all these people even though they all probably know what's going on after this," Harlow replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Snape reached up and placed his hand on top of hers, nodding, "There are no rules against what we're doing because it has never arisen until now," he shared, squeezing her hand, "I can love you and no one here can say anything about it," he finished with a whisper, afraid to be vulnerable because he hadn't let himself in a very long time.

"That's good because I want to tell the world I'm in love with you," she replied as he breathed a sigh of relief before she moved forward and placed her lips to his causing a collective gasp among the crowd. Harlow pulled back and smiled at him, "Will you go to the Yule Ball as my date, Severus?" she asked, moving her hand into his hair now that they were so close to each other.

Neither noticed as Dumbledore had cleared the dock and they were alone. Snape nodded before he pulled her lips to his once more.

The End - for now -


End file.
